Perseguido pela culpa
by harunoliliana
Summary: Tudo pode mudar um dia, num segundo. Um dia podemos precisar de alguém e esse alguém já lá não estar. A culpa por ela já não estar ao nosso lado invade nos, e morremos aos poucos. Assim se sente Sasuke.


Perseguido pela culpa

Perseguido pela culpa.

Sumário : Tudo pode mudar um dia, num segundo. Um dia podemos precisar de alguém e esse alguém já lá não estar. A culpa por ela já não estar ao nosso lado invade nos, e morremos aos poucos. Assim se sente Sasuke.

O sentimento culpa rondava a cabeça de Sasuke, todas aquelas vozes familiares, todas aquelas recordações , memorias que eram tão nítidas e que o apunhalavam vezes e vezes. Sentia-se doente, sentia-se louco, sentia-se algo que nunca tinha visto. Ele olhava-se ao espelho e o problema deles é que só mostram a aparência, mas ele sentia que tinha mudado, uma mudança que doía , uma mudança que o matava.

Olhava vezes e vezes para o céu de noite procurando algo, algo que não encontrava ao seu lado, que não encontrava mais naquele mundo, talvez num distante. Mais uma vez atormentado por aquela voz tão doce que o perseguia a toda hora, minuto, segundo aquela voz que ele tanto amava e que perdera para sempre. Um ano que andava assim, já ninguém sabia o que fazer, ele não ligava a mais nada, todo o que os amigos diziam, tudo o que Naruto falava ele não queria saber, ele não queria saber da vida, queria a morte, aquela única maneira de talvez a voltar a ver. Ele queria morrer, mas não sabia como o fazer, mas a vontade de viver a muito tinha partido juntamente com ela.

Mais uma noite em que regressava da AMBU não queria ir com os amigos festejar mais uma missão completada na perfeição, ele queria estar com ela, comemorar com ela, mesmo separados por dois mundos diferentes. O cemitério aquele lugar ao qual todos os dias ia, só para visitar uma pessoa, a pessoa que mais lhe importava. A chuva começou a cair mas ele continuava, mesmo com aquela tempestade, ele iria estar ao seu lado.

"Aqui descansa haruno Sakura. "

Aquela frase, soava fria como a chuva que batia nele e o molhava, os seus cabelos ora rebeldes agora estavam lisos e ensopados de água , tal como as suas vestes da AMBU na qual trajava. Caiu ajoelhado na relva que estava encharcada da água da chuva que caia como um dilúvio. As suas lágrimas misturavam-se com a chuva que caía na sua cara e escoria até encontrar o chão. Ele não suportava aquela dor, era tão grande, doía tanto. Só de se lembrar daquele dia.

Flashback

Sasuke e Sakura estavam juntos na missão, tinha ficado decidido que para abranger uma maior área eles deviam ficar em pares, e eles ficaram assim. Sakura tinha um presenteamento que algo ia correr mal, ela tinha dito a Sasuke mas este não ligou, fez que nem tinha ouvido. A beira de um gruta escura e húmida Sasuke começou a caminhar para lá para dentro.

Sakura – Sasuke o que estás a fazer é perigoso.

Sasuke – Se tinhas tanto medo da missão porque não ficas te em konoha? – chateado.

Sakura – Porque me falas assim Sasuke? – começando a chorar.

Sasuke – Sakura nós temos uma missão para cumprir, não me apetece agora ouvir os teus choros ou as tuas perguntas do porque eu estar assim ou de te tratar assim, falamos depois. - Começando a entrar na caverna.

Sakura começou a chorar amas Sasuke não ligou. No dia anterior ele tinha apanhado Sakura a falar muito querida para Sai e uma grande discussão aconteceu. Uma estupidez mas Sasuke não queria dar parte de fraco.

Ele caminhava já á um bom tempo talvez á meia hora e não encontrará o homem que procurava, talvez não esteve-se ali escondido ou simplesmente estava no fundo da caverna. Sakura fala pelo comunicador.

Sakura – Sasuke eu preciso de ti volta, por favor não me deixes por minha conta eu não consigo. Sasuke eu...

Sasuke desligou o comunicador, já estava farto de ouvir aquilo tudo. Ele fez aquilo sem medir consequências. Quando tinha acabado de revistar aquela gruta toda voltava. Ligou o comunicador.

Sasuke – Sakura já vou voltar, não precisas de te preocupar ele não está cá, não há perigo.

Mas Sakura não respondia. Nada de nada.

Sasuke – Ficaste chateada? Pois bem eu não vou ouvir a tua birrinha quando ai chegar.

Sasuke já estava a ficar mesmo chateado, ela sempre lhe dizia algo, mesmo que fosse motivo de uma grande discussão. Ela dizia algo. Mas também eles nunca tinham estado daquela maneira. Sasuke estava a ver já a luz a sua frente, mas ai gelou. Um corpo estava no chão, coberto de sangue.

Sasuke – Não pode ser. SAKURA.. – Correndo para a beira do corpo.

Sakura estava no chão, rodeada por uma poça de sangue. Sasuke tomou a em seus braços cobrindo-se do sangue dela. Ela estava gelada, e branca, mais branca do que ela era. Os seus olhos verdes abertos sem o seu brilho característico de vida, apenas um verde baço. Sasuke não conseguia dizer uma palavra , apenas chorava, a raiva , a culpa começava a invadir a sua mente. Só de imaginar que as últimas palavras dela foram a pedir ajuda, a pedir para ele não a deixar e ele ter dito o que disse. Começava a o matar. O coração dela já não batia, ela não respirava, ela estava morta . Sasuke chegou-a a sue corpo, chorando descontroladamente. Depositou um beijo nos lábios gelados, depositou um beijo no corpo que já não possuía uma alma, Sakura já não se encontrava nesse corpo.

Sasuke – PORQUE? – um grito de dor e desespero.

Fim do flashback

Ele abraçava a campa como se abraça-se a própria portadoras dos cabelos rosas. Ele nunca mais fora o mesmo. Ele não conseguia mais viver sem ela. Ele não conseguia viver com aquela dor e sentimento de culpa. Pegou numa kunai e espetou em seu peito.

Sasuke – Desta vez Sakura, leva me deste lugar leva me para o teu lado...

Sasuke começou a esvair-se em sangue, mas sempre abraçado a campa, até que a visão, os olhos começaram a se fechar e a vida a sumir. Ele caiu no chão ao lado da campa de Sakura. O sangue misturou-se com a água. A sua vida sumiu. E o seu corpo ficou estendido no chão perto da sua amada. Encontrando se os dois no outro mundo, onde viveriam para toda a eternidade juntos se amando.

Espero que tenham gostado. Fic dedicada a Yuupii.

Deixem reviews


End file.
